pathfinderhomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Erudite Rager
Fighters are a disparate lot, training with many weapons or just one, perfecting the uses of armor, learning the fighting techniques of exotic masters, and studying the art of combat, all to shape themselves into living weapons. Some even choose to perfect the art of unarmed combat. Deadly even with nothing in their hands, these warriors eschew using heavy armor for mobility, focusing instead on perfecting unarmed, and mixed-armed combat. Versatile, agile, and able to adapt to most enemy attacks, their bodies are often added to their arsenal of weapons. In rare cases, these skilled warriors discover that they have an even greater, more primal power hiding within them. Often awoken in a time of dire need or great emotional upheaval, the erudite rager's inner strength makes itself known quite spectacularly. An erudite rager is a type of bloodrager. As such, erudite ragers enter an altered state of being in which their bloodline becomes manifest, where the echoes of their ancestry lash out with devastating power. In these states, erudite ragers can cast arcane spells instinctively. Their magic is as overwhelming, violent, and seemingly unstoppable as their physical prowess. Role: While fighting normally, Sol is skilled at defeating his enemies, adapting to the flow of battle, and surviving until the dust settles. However, his true might shows itself when he enters his rage. Masters of the battlefield, erudite ragers unleash fearful carnage on their enemies using their bloodlines and combat prowess. The erudite rager’s place is on the front lines, right in his enemies’ faces, supplying tremendous martial force bolstered by arcane magic. Alignment: Chaotic Good Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The erudite rager's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Erudite Rager Table: Spells per Day Class Features The following are class features of the erudite rager. Erudite ragers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). An erudite rager can cast bloodrager spells while wearing light armor or medium armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. This does not affect the arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Like other arcane spellcasters, an erudite rager wearing heavy armor or wielding a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has somatic components. As a type of bloodrager, an erudite rager has a source of magic somewhere in his heritage that empowers his rages, bonus feats, and bonus spells. Sometimes this source reflects a distant blood relationship to a powerful being, or is due to an extreme event involving such a creature somewhere in his family’s past. Regardless of the source, this influence manifests in a number of ways. Sol's bloodline is the Stormlord, the manifestation of his ancestor's power. The erudite rager gains bloodline powers at 1st, 3rd, 8th, 15th, and 20th level. The bloodline powers he gains are described in his chosen bloodline. For all spell-like bloodline powers, treat the character’s erudite rager level as the caster level. At 6th level and every 3 levels thereafter, an erudite rager receives one bonus feat chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The erudite rager must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. At 7th, 10th, 13th, and 16th levels, an erudite rager learns an additional spell derived from his bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Spells per Day. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. If the erudite rager takes levels in another class that grants a bloodline, the bloodlines must be the same type, even if that means that the bloodline of one of the classes must change. Subject to GM discretion, he can change his former bloodline to make them conform. An erudite rager is fairly unique when it comes to their rage. While able to enter an altered state, they are not entirely giving into the pure fury of a true barbarian and are thus do not access the same amount of power. In exchange, they are able to remain in command of their faculties. At 1st level, an erudite rager can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he can rage for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution (such as those gained from bloodraging or spells like bear’s endurance) don’t increase the total number of rounds that an erudite rager can rage per day. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. An erudite rager can enter a rage as a free action. While in a rage he gains only half of the usual bonuses (+2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, +1 morale bonus on Will saves), but he takes no penalty to AC, can use all his normal skills and effects that require concentration, and is not fatigued when his rage ends. The erudite rager cannot enter a rage for 1 minute after his rage ends. The increase to Constitution grants the erudite rager 2 hit points per Hit Die, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. Controlled Fury counts as the barbarian’s rage class feature for the purpose of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. This ability alters bloodrage. While raging, an erudite rager's land speed is faster than is normal for his race by 10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the erudite rager’s speed due to any armor worn or load carried. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the erudite rager’s land speed. At 1st level, Sol may perform attacks with fists, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that he may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. Sol applies his full Strength modifier (not half) on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually, his unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. Sol's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that modify either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Sol, as an adamantari, also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than others, as shown on Table: Erudite Rager. At 2nd level, an erudite rager can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does he lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. He still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A erudite rager with this ability can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against him. At 3rd level, due to the power of his blood, an erudite rager can stand confidently amid the effects of spells cast by himself or his allies. He gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells that he or an ally casts. Starting at 3rd level, the erudite rager learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. An erudite rager does not train past this level, for the stress of controlling their rages makes further learning too difficult to recall, rendering such training useless. In addition, an erudite rager can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 4th level, the erudite rager gains the ability to cast spells like all other bloodragers, but the disciplined control allows him to treat his spells as spell-like abilities. A spell-like ability has no verbal, somatic, or material component, nor does it require a focus. The user activates it mentally. Armor never affects a spell-like ability's use, even if the ability resembles an arcane spell with a somatic component. A spell-like ability has a casting time of 1 standard action unless noted otherwise in the ability or spell description. In all other ways, a spell-like ability functions just like a spell. Spell-like abilities are subject to spell resistance and dispel magic. They do not function in areas where magic is suppressed or negated. Spell-like abilities cannot be used to counterspell, nor can they be counterspelled. This does not give the erudite rager any additional spells or alter his spell-casting in any other way. Beginning at 4th level, an erudite rager gains the ability to cast a small number of arcane spells drawn from the bloodrager spell list. To learn or cast a spell, an erudite rager must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. He can cast spells he knows without preparing them ahead of time. The saving throw DC against an erudite rager’s spell is 10 + the spell level + his Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an erudite rager can cast only a certain number of spells of each level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Erudite Rager. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score. The erudite rager does not need to prepare these spells in advance; he can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he hasn’t yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. The erudite rager’s selection of spells is limited. At 4th level, he knows two 1st-level spells of his choice. He gains more spells as he increases in level, as indicated on Table: Spells Known. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells an erudite rager knows is not affected by his Charisma score, but it is affected by any bonus spells he gains from his bloodline. At 8th level and every 3 levels thereafter, an erudite rager can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. This swap follows all the same rules as for a sorcerer. Table: Spells Known At 5th level, an erudite rager can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues (or other classes with the sneak attack ability) the ability to sneak attack the erudite rager by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels (or levels in the class granting sneak attack) than the target has erudite rager levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack when determining the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. At 5th level, an erudite rager can select one group of weapons (as noted in the fighter class). Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. An erudite rager also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from his group. This bonus also applies to the erudite rager's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. An erudite rager does not train past this level, for the stress of controlling their rages makes further learning too difficult to recall, rendering such training useless. At 7th level, an erudite rager gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the erudite rager takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, this damage reduction increases by 1 point. Damage Reduction can reduce damage to 0, but not below 0. At 11th level, when an erudite rager enters a rage, the morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution increases to +3 and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +2. In addition, upon entering a rage, the erudite rager can apply the effects a bloodrager spell he knows of 2nd level or lower to himself. The spell must have a range of touch or personal. If the spell’s duration is greater than 1 round, it instead lasts for the duration of the rage. This use consumes a spell slot, as if he had cast the spell; he must have the spell slot available to take advantage of this effect. Greater controlled fury counts as the barbarian’s greater rage ability for the purposes of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. At 14th level, an erudite rager gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells while raging. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. At 17th level, an erudite rager can quickly turn his compassion on and off. He can enter a rage as soon as he wants after ending a previous rage. This ability replaces tireless rage. At 20th level, when an erudite rager enters a rage, the morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution increases to +4, and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +3. Furthermore, the spell he can apply to himself at the beginning of a rage due to the greater controlled fury class feature is not limited to only spells of 2nd level or lower.